


Alvors Unfall

by Oglala



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Delirious racism, Gen, Minor character near-death, Skyrim bugs reinterpreted in-character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oglala/pseuds/Oglala
Summary: Skyrim hat manchmal seltsame Bugs. Als ich einmal durch Riverwood gereist bin, hat mich kurz danach ein Kurier angehalten, der mir Nachricht von Alvors Tod (und meiner Erbschaft) brachte; aber es gab keinen Grund, warum Alvor hätte sterben sollen, und sein Körper lag unter einem Haus, wo er normalerweise gar nicht hätte hingelangen können. Ich habe ihn daher kurzerhand per Konsole wiederbelebt.
Aber was ist da eigentlich innerhalb der Welt von Skyrim passiert? Der folgende Text erzählt davon.





	

Als die Drachengeborene den Schmied fand, war es bereits dunkel geworden, und der kalte Wind, der durch Riverwood strich, kroch unter die Kleider und ließ die Menschen frösteln. Alvor lag regungslos bei einem honen Holzstapel, halb hinter einem Haus verborgen, halb darunter, aber er atmete. Als Oglala ihn an den Schultern packte, öffneten sich seine Augen; einige Momente schien er verwirrt, dann umwölkte sich seine Stirn, und er schob sie beiseite, versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. 

"What do you want, _cat_?" Die Betonung des letzten Wortes machte seine Verachtung deutlich. Er schien Oglala nicht zu erkennen und lehnte murrend ihre Hilfe ab, aber die Khajiitfrau zögerte nicht, sondern half dem Mann auf die Füße, legte dann seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Muskeln spannten sich unter ihrem Fell; er war schwer, und hätte sie ihn nicht gehalten, so wäre er gleich wieder gefallen. Behutsam führte sie ihn zu seinem Haus. 

Sigrid wartete bereits in der Tür, umrahmt vom gelben Schein des Herdfeuers, und rang bange die Hände. Als sie Alvor erblickte, stieß sie einen Schrei aus und rannte auf Oglala zu, machte Anstalten, ihr den Schmied abnehmen zu wollen, aber Oglala hielt nicht inne, sondern betrat das Haus der Familie und legte Alvor behutsam in sein Bett. Dann trat sie beiseite, während Sigrid begann, ihren Mann zu umsorgen. Immer noch schien Alvor nicht er selbst zu sein; er erkannte seine Frau und seine Tochter, beschwerte sich aber laut über die räudige Khajiitschlampe, die ihm noch Läuse und Flöhe ins Haus tragen würde. 

Sigrid warf ihr einen Blick zu, in dem sich Verzweiflung mit Scham mischte, und die Drachengeborene hob in einer mitleidigen Geste die Hände. Was konnte man schon tun? Es gab weder Heiler noch Priester in Riverwood, niemand, der hätte herausfinden können, was mit Alvor geschehen war. Aber dann fiel ihr ein, daß Orgnar nicht nur Met ausschenkte, sondern auch Heilkräuter verkaufte, und bald schon war sie mit einer kleinen Auswahl zurückgekehrt. Sigrid nahm ihr die Kräuter verstohlen ab und drückte ihre Hände, murmelte Worte des Dankes, die Alvor nicht hören sollte. Die Drachengeborene nickte und verließ dann leise das Haus. 

Am nächsten Tag ritten Oglala und Lydia wieder durch Riverwood; Alvor stand an seinem Amboß, und als die beiden Frauen passierten, schaute er auf, lächelte und winkte ihnen zu, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. 


End file.
